Haunting
by foreverknowing
Summary: Scarlett Willow disappeared three months ago. There was no trace and no witnesses to her disappearance only her two best friends claiming she was shot & got cut off on the phone… Now she's back and has no memory of her lost time, she has to piece it all back together. But a lot has changed in Beacon Hills since that night. Starts season 2
1. Chapter 1

It was silent. She felt cold but that was it. She tried to remember anything but failed to even piece a word together in her head. She could feel the beat of her heart in her chest as she started to feel a tingle in her fingertips. She tried to wiggle them as the tingling sensation moved it's way up her arms and through her body. She started to feel raindrops on her skin and could smell dirt around her as her senses came back one by one.

She opened her eyes to find a night sky of stars above her and trees in her peripheral. She blinked trying to remember how she landed herself here but the last memory she had coming to her was that of being in work on a Saturday. Her brain slowly started to connect the dots of that day.

She had gotten up at 9 am, making breakfast for the house and washing clothes before anyone could get up. Both men she lived with took any chance they got to sleep in, as she knew well enough they were both night owls. She often found herself alone in the mornings cleaning before finding time to read before her shifts. She enjoyed the peace in the mornings, mainly cause the evenings were hectic and she spent it in the company of her two best friends.

Leaving at 11 am no one was still up, she then left a note saying she finished at 8 and not to forget about collecting her from work. She realised when she was around the corner she was 10 minutes early so she bought coffee for herself and her two colleagues. Her day was normal and filled with her moving displays around to make room for the new season stock coming in.

" _Are you sure you saw her go in there?"_

" _Yeah just before work I stopped for coffee, I heard they've been an item for a while" She says glancing at her watch that read 8.20pm_

" _It's going to crush him"_

 _She sighed at this rubbing her hand over her face_

" _I know Scott but if we don't tell him who will?" she asks_

" _You're right, hey shouldn't he be there now collecting you from work?" Scott asks as she rolls her eyes_

" _He is yeah but when has he ever been on time with that jeep, it has more problems than he cares to admit for" She mumbles pulling her cardigan over her a little more. She regretted not bringing a jacket but she had assumed she wouldn't be waiting this long._

"If _he's not there in five I'm coming to pick you up"_

" _Good you could stop by the house and tell him about Lydia then"_

"Ha _ng on why me?" he asks_

"Y _ou don't live with him, I can't have him giving me that you ruined my life look"_

" _Fair point he moped for a full week after I told him about the ending of Iron Man before he saw it"_

"O _h god don't remind me, as if the title didn't give it away…"_

 _It was then she noticed a man standing roughly 100 metres from her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion wondering how she hadn't noticed him before. She worked in a small enough store and once she had said goodbye to Ben who was locking up with her she hadn't seen a soul on the road except the odd car. Being winter it was pitch black outside and she was relying on street lamps._

" _Scar you there?" Scott asks noticing the pause of conversation._

" _Yeah yeah I am" she mumbles as the figure starts walking towards her._

" _It's just there's someone here walking towards me"_

" _Walking towards you, wait do you know them?" Scott's voice raises slightly as she squints her eyes to try see the face of the person now only 30 or so metres away._

" _I'm not su- oh my god"_

 _She heard the gunshot before she had even seen it. She let out a scream as the bullet penetrated her abdomen and she collapsed to the ground, her phone landing not too far from her._

 _She could hear Scott panic on the phone telling her he was calling the cops and he was on his way._

" _Scott" she mumbles her hand covering the wound that was now bleeding at an alarming rate. She remembered from first aid training that you should apply pressure to a wound and take long deep breaths but both were difficult as she felt energy slipping from her._

"Scarlet, hey can you hear me?"

Her vision blurred in and out as the memory played through her head.

"Scarlet do you know where you are?" the voice didn't sound like Scott it was too rough and deep for him.

"Scott" she mumbles trying to ease the boy's tension.

She blinked and suddenly she felt movement. She felt strong arms under her as they held her close to their body. The forest around her moved along with the steps of her carrier as she tried to open her mouth, or even move slightly but was too weak to even do so.

She rolled her eyes up to the person holding her as he looked down at her eyes flashing a red colour

"You're okay, you're safe now"

* * *

She woke up to hear monitors beeping around her. The room smelt like disinfectant compared to the deep earthy smell that had previously attacked her senses. She still felt tired but knew that the medical staff would if given her something to help her rest for healing. She let out a small grunt blinking a few times to the room that was dimly lit.

"Scott, Scott wake up…. Wake up now" She hears a voice as she moved her heads towards voice to see two boys sprawled on chairs beside her bed.

"Hi" she almost coughs out her voice raspy from sleep. She took in both boys faces as the look of relief seemed to flood them.

"Oh my god Scarlet" Stiles almost sobs out as she gives him a questionable look.

"Hey hey no need for tears now Stiles I'm fine looks like bullets are no match for me" she smiles sleepily as the boys give each other looks as she raises an eyebrow at the secret exchange.

"What" she asks as Stiles looks down at his feet, Scott grabbing her hand from his chair.

"Scar you were shot three months ago" Scott says as she widens her eyes at his words. She glanced at Stiles who had a look of defeat on his face.

"I was in a coma for three months?" she nearly cries, her breaths starting to come in short pants and her body started to shake as she felt Scott tighten his grip on her hand knowing full well she was going into panic mode.

"No Scar, you were missing for three months"

* * *

AN - Short start but had this ides for a while! Next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

I told you I don't remember" Scarlett mutters looking into the eyes of the officer in front of her.

"Please miss any information would be beneficial to your case" He demands as she notices Scott stand straighter at the officer's tone.

"I was shot and then I woke up that's it"

"You want me to believe that's it" He mutters and she glares at him.

"You can believe whatever you want officer but that's the truth"

The door opened revealing Sheriff stilinski storming into the room.

"Joe that's enough I'll take it from here" He informs the man as Stiles gives a smug smile to the officer now glaring at him.

"Yeah Joe time for you to go, bye now" Stiles almost laughs as Joe watches him the whole way out before slamming the door.

"Oh my god Scarlett" He says almost running the distance from the door to the bed. He engulfed her in a hug so tight she thought at least one organ was going to burst.

"Hi Sheriff"

"My god sweetie, we looked for you the best we could I promise" He mumbles pulling back and holding her face in his hands. As if any second he'd blink and she would be gone again.

"I know you did, I wouldn't expect anything less from you" She smiles as he just took her in for another hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, who found you?" he asks looking towards the two boys at the back of the room.

"As much as I wish it had been one of us dad, it wasn't" Stiles starts, Scott nodding along.

"Do you remember anything Scar?" Sheriff Stilinski asks letting her go and taking the closest chair to her bed.

"I woke up in the forest, it was dark and raining… I was alone at first I don't know how long for but I must've blacked out cause when I opened my eyes again I was being carried by someone"

"What did they look like?" Scott asks as she looks up at the ceiling.

"You're going to think I'm crazy" She mutters as she felt the bed dip with Scott sitting at the end.

"What did you see Scar" He asks his face solemn as he stared at her. She could feel his eyes burning into her while the two Stilinski men watched the exchange.

"He carried me through the forest and he told me I was okay I never actually saw his face fully but-" she stopped and looked at Scott his face still the same expression as she let out a deep breath her hands now starting to shake again.

"His eyes were red"

"Red?" Sheriff Stilinski questions

"Red" She repeats to him as she sighs noticing how ridiculous she sounds.

"Listen forget I even said anything I must've been dreaming or something"

"No" Stiles says very sternly as the whole room turns to him standing at the end of the bed.

"If you say he had red eyes he did, you could tell me he had three heads and wings and I'd believe you… listen Scar someone brought you here red eyes or not someone did bring you and that person has to know more about what happened"

"I don't think they do stiles" She mumbles

"What?" he asks

"I don't know if you're expecting this person to be the one who took me one shot me or whatever but I didn't get a sense of fear around him, I felt safe"

"He has to know something" Scott now says phone in hand, seemingly texting someone.

"Okay we find him and question him" Sheriff stilinski says as Scarlett just nods her head.

"Is me being back not enough can't we let it go?" She asks getting looks from all three in the room.

"You were shot and disappeared for three months that's not something to be taken lightly I won't rest until we find who did this to you, I'm not letting anything happen to you again" Sheriff stilinski tells her, taking her hand helping calm her shakes.

"The three of us will make nothing ever happens to you again" Stiles quips almost making a silent promise between the men in the room.

* * *

"It has to be him"

"I mean did he know about her being missing?" Stiles asks as Scarlett kept her eyes closed listening to the two boys go back and forth.

"Who in this town didn't know" Scott asks as she heard Stiles sigh.

"But I did ask him to keep an eye out, he had strong senses I thought if anyone was going to catch a scent it would be him" Scott mumbles

"Fair enough"

She took a couple of deep breaths moving her arms slightly and opening her eyes to find the two of them on the same chairs as last night.

"Do you two ever plan on going home?" She questions yawning as they both flashed her a smile.

"Only when you do" Scott replies as Stiles was searching through her file from the end of her bed just as the door opened.

"You know that's confidential, right?" Melissa McCall asks as Stiles fumbles to put it down, instead sliding off the chair.

"I did try to tell him" Scott laughs as Stiles holds the chart up for her.

"How's the daughter I never had?" Melissa asks as Scarlett smiles at her and tears up at the sight of the nurse in front of her. Melissa gave her a hug, and similar to the Sheriff held her face for a few seconds.

"Good now I've seen both my adopted parents"

"Speaking of the sheriff, wasn't he here earlier?" Melissa asks flicking through the chart as Stiles sat back in his chair.

"He went back to start paper work and to give Joe a stern talking to" Stiles replies as his phone buzzes in his pocket. Melissa took a paper cup b of water to Scarlett along with medication for pain. She gladly took it to battle the aches and pains shooting across her body every so often which made her fearful to she herself in the mirror.

"It's Lydia" Stiles says as Scarlett chokes in the drink eyes going wide.

"Lydia? As in Lydia Martin?" she asks loudly as Scott and Melissa laughs at her reaction. Her eyes focused on Stiles waiting for him to let her in on the joke.

"Yes Lydia Martin" Stiles says matter of factly a smug look on his face.

"The same Lydia you've fangled over since you were in like what fifth grade?"

"I did not fangirl over her" Stiles snorts rolling his eyes.

"Yeah as if your wouldn't of been a male cheerleader for her if you were given the chance" She mutters as Scott chuckles at the two.

"How're you feeling?" Melissa asks finishing through her notes.

"My head hurts from the MRI scan the lights were a bit too bright for my liking"

"I know, but they want to try figure out why exactly you have no memory so they're trying to rule out a brain injury" Melissa informs the room, as Scarlett let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Okay unfortunately I have other patients and I think it's time you tell update Scarlett on your lives… starting with you making front line Scott" Melissa points to the two boys

"You made first line?" She asks in shock as Melissa smiles at the three. Happy to see them back together

"Captain actu-" Stiles says

"Co-Captain" Scott interrupts Stiles as she hears Melissa close the door leaving the three of them alone again.

"And a girlfriend"

"Wait what? You waited this long to tell me this information?" She nearly yells at the boy's in front of her.

"Spill everything about her now"

"Her names Alison, She's beautiful Scar and smart but were kind of going through a rough patch now…"

Scarlett raised her eyebrow at this. He didn't say it in a sad tone so he didn't do anything to upset her. He spoke highly of her so it was approval they didn't have.

"It's her dad isn't it?" She asks as he smirked at her answer.

"How did you know?" He asks

"It's always the dad who has the problem"

"Remember when my dad thought you were dating Greg from science class?" Stiles asks as she shook her head at the memory

"Oh god don't remind me he hounded the poor guy for being seen with me on our first date and even brought him down to the station for questioning" She rolls her eyes as the room was now laughing.

"Poor Greg I wonder was that why he asked to be transferred into another science class" Stiles gets out between laughs before they all settled.

"I'm gone three months and suddenly Beacon Hills gets a lot more exciting"

"It's going to be even more exciting with you back" Scott informs her sending a smile her way as Stiles simply nods his head along at his two best friends.

* * *

She could smell blood and dirt. She was panting hard and tried her hardest to make it through the dark forest without falling over.

" _Scarlett_ " She heard a voice boom through the forest.

" _Come on now, I thought we were having fun"_

She pushed harder trying to figure out if anywhere looked familiar to send her in the right direction. Back to her home.

But every branch looked the same and she had been running for so long now. Much longer than she ever had before and her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her from stopping.

She eventually ran into a tree stump, tumbling into it and down a small hill landing on her back. Pain ran through her body so severe she couldn't even make a sound.

 _"I'm not finished with you_ " The voice looms ever closer as she hears leaves crunch under footsteps.

The face hoovered over her smiling down at her. In the dark she could only see shapes of a face lit up by the moon.

" _Come on now we're only getting started_ " and then suddenly the voices face changed. Eyes glowing and sharp teeth over taking its mouth.

She woke up screaming

* * *

AN - Thanks for the reivew and for all the support so far!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry" She mumbles not even able to look into his eyes

"It's fine don't worry" Scott replies holding an ice pack up to his eye "I don't even think you hit me at all to be honest"

"Your eye said otherwise" She mumbles

"You knocked him a good 3ft back" Stiles laughs before looking at Scarlett's upset face and letting a cough out to hide the rest of the laugh.

"I'm sorry" She mumbles again tears forming in her eyes. She looked towards the window where she could see early morning light starting to creep in. The dream had felt so feel as if the last few days being back in Beacon Hills weren't real

"Look" Scott says grabbing her attention back to him. "Nothing right? You didn't hurt me Scar"

She looked at his face to see the remains of redness near his eye and on the side of his face. She took her hand and traced his along the side of his face.

"Yep definitely crazy" She mutters

"You're not crazy" Stiles replies putting his feet on her bed closing his eyes for the first time since she interrupted both their sleep.

"I hit him and he had a mark on his face" She deadpans back

"You were half asleep the brain tricks you in that state, people have seen all sorts" He muses back opening one eye before closing it again.

"Will you plead my case when they want to admit me to Eichen house?" She jokes

"Ha ha very funny, now sleep need some more shut eye before I can function" and not even 10 seconds later snores came out.

"Do you believe I'm fine now?" Scott asks rolling his eyes at Stiles sleeping form.

"Mhmmm I'm still sorry though"

"I know you are, but more importantly are you alright?" He asks

"I'm fine" She replies a little too fast for both their liking.

"Listen I know it's hard not remembering and i'm not saying you need to tell everyone what happened but I need to know what I'm looking out for"

"What your looking out for?" She questions as he smiles back

"I'm going to find who did this" she rolled her eyes at him as he let out a chuckle

"What?"

"All you men are the same where's Melissa when I need some women are independent speech"

"You can independent and protected"

"Sure, why don't you get a GPS tracker implanted in me" She jokes laughing her nerves of the topic away.

"I want to help you"

There was a brief pause before she looked him directly in his eyes trying to be as truthful as possible without getting upset again.

"I don't want you getting hurt Scott" Scarlett replies as he has a look of realisation on his face.

"Your not scared for yourself"

"They can do whatever they want to me, but Scott it would kill me to know one of you got hurt trying to protect me… I know you've been sneaking out for a few hours here and there and i'm just afraid you'll get yourself into a situation… there's a reason I can't remember what happened"

"You think your brains blocking it?" He asks avoiding what she said about him sneaking out. She nods slowly taking in a deep breath. She bit the skin on her lip, like she always did when she was stressed or deep in thought.

"What else could it be? You heard your mom, they can't find any injury that would cause this kind of memory loss"

"So your dream?" He asks as she nods her head

"I was back in the forest whoever had me was calling for me while i was running away from them, I tripped up and landed on my back, he appeared over me"

"He?"

"Definitely a he" She almost whispers remembering the voice calling her as it echoed around her head.

"Anything else you can remember?"

She thought about the face, the teeth overtaking it and morphing.

"No"

* * *

She hadn't slept since waking up from the nightmare. Scott had tried to stay awake but since it was just after 5am she had woke them up screaming the room down, he eventually fell asleep just after 7.

She had been in the hospital for 5 days now, 3 of which she was awake for.

It was tough. She desperately wanted to remember, wanted to know why she was taken and by who. But so far the only piece of information she could remember was that nightmare she had, and now she was doubting it was even a memory. How could it be? It's face wasnt normal, it wasnt human.

She stretched her arms out, sick of seeing the four walls of the room she decided she could go ask Melissa for coffee.

She quietly got out of the bed making sure not to wake up the two sleeping figures in the chairs.

She opened the door slowly before closing it quietly and making her way towards the nurses station on the floor.

Her slippers were almost dragging against the floor she kept her eyes focused on the white walls of the hospital hallways.

She bumped into a tall frame almost knocking herself down but the frame grabbed her before she could tumble.

"Oh my god I'm sorry" She mumbles

"No no it was my fault" He replied letting go of her, standing back.

"Need to keep myself focused, falling over too much" She mutters smile falling reminding herself of her nightmare.

"Are you okay?" He asks looking at her first then into her eyes almost looking for something but she wasn't sure what.

 _You're okay_

Her eyes widened slightly at his voice.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, maybe I know Scott" He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck

"You're gone three months and everything's changed" She mutters

His eyes changed from worry to sympathy as she let out a sigh

"Anyways I'm going to find coffee cause I've cabin fever in that room and my company isn't exactly the best when they're sleeping"

He let out a small almost unheard chuckle. She turned to walk away before stopping to look at the figure again

"I never got your name?" She asks

"Derek"

"Well Derek thanks again for catching me" She smiled walking towards the station.

"Scarlett sweetie what are you doing out of bed?" Melissa asks looking up from notes, ironically hers.

"Does my notes say anything against caffeine?"

"No"

"Then I'm here for a coffee" She smiles after Melissa gives a roll of the eyes. Her and Scott looked exactly alike when they did that. She looked back down to the pages as she pats the seat beside her.

Scarlett looked back down the hallway to see Derek briefly in the elevator as the doors closed. She walked over to the chair beside Melissa eyes still fixed in the elevator.

When Melissa finished she moved into an office themed room where not too long later she returned with two mugs.

"Hey when did Derek Hale come back to Beacon Hills?" She asks holding the warm mug in her hands after a quick thank you.

"January? Around that time why?" She asks as Scarlett did a small nod.

"I bumped into him in the hallway, I didn't realise who he was till he said his name"

"His sister was murdered and he came back not long after"

Scarlett choked on her coffee almost spitting out the mouthful she had.

"Murdered?"

"Poor girl was cut in half"

"Laura? I thought she left after the fire?" She asks looking down the hallway to where she had last seen Derek.

"She had, came back to visit her uncle"

"That must be extremely hard" She mutters after a silence but she knew the feeling, being the only one of the family left.

Things went quiet for a few minutes as she was left in her own thoughts.

"I punched Scott in the face"

"I heard" Melissa replies as she raised an eyebrow at the women in front of her.

"You heard?" She asks

"I asked Liz to inform me if anything happened during the night, the only reason i didn't come around was I thought you'd be asleep"

"The only people sleeping right now are sleeping beauty and snow white"

"Who's who, cause I think Scott could pull off the blonde hair"

Scarlett almost snorted at Melissa question having not really put any thought into it but she quickly came to the conclusion she was right.

"And I wouldn't worry about it all the stress he's caused me recently he deserves a good punch in the face"

"Melissa" She laughs at the women who just puts her hands up with a smile on her face.

"Anyways, the doctor is due around to you at 12"

"Oh great with updates on what?" Scarlett asks holding onto the mug a bit harder

"On everything"

* * *

"I fell asleep didn't I" Scott mumbles as he takes his eyes of the TV that she had mindlessly earlier been watching while in her thoughts.

"Yeah you missed some good reality TV" She chuckles as Scott shakes Stiles awake.

"Mmmhm what times it" Stiles asks eyes still closed

"11.55" She answers as Stiles eyes snap open

"I only meant to sleep for like 2 hours"

There was a knock at the door, before it opened revealing a man in his late 40's.

"Hi, Scarlett I'm Doctor Floyd how're you today?"

"I'm good Doctor" She smiles sitting on the bed as he stands at the end of the bed.

"Are you comfortable having these two young men in here while I talk about what we found?"

"Of course, they're my family"

He opened the folder in his arm, the mark on front read her full name and took out a piece of paper.

"The x ray we took shows no current brain injury, meaning the memory loss is a defense mechanism… we can offer therapy sessions to try help you unravel your last three months but of course we can't say for certain you'll ever get the memory back"

She took a deep breath in disappointed with what he was saying. She had hoped for an injury that would heal while giving her some memory back.

"But during the body xray we did notice a few things, you have rib fractures that are nearly healed along with scar tissue formed on your left abdomen side… your heart also when you were brought in, was beating a bit irregularly more slow than usual.

At first we assumed it was due hypothermia but it didn't start beating normally again until you woke up"

"Is my heart okay?"

"There's not been a beat out of place every test we've done so far so your fine"

"Okay so what do we do?"

"While I'm advising the therapy sessions starting as soon as possible, I'm also prescribing pain medication and sleeping tablets as a precautionary after this morning's events due to you waking from the sleep within 2 hours of sleeping… but other then that we wait and hope things around you will help you get your memory" He states as she just nods along to his words not exactly thrilled about the tablets.

"So when can I go home?"

"I'll be discharging you today, but any problems and you're to return here straight away"

"What about School?" She asks as he nods at her.

"You can return whenever you feel ready but you've to take it easy for a while Scarlett you've been through an awful time, you need time to let yourself relax"

"Of course Doctor, thank you"

He smiles nodding at the two boys before leaving the room.

"You hear that I'm going home"

"Did you also hear about the ribs and Scar tissue" Stiles asks hand at his mouth

"Always negativity Stiles" She mumbles

"I'm sorry, it's going to be great having you in the house, it's been so quiet not having someone sing loudly to music at 9am"

"Funny"

"Oh Scott"

"Yeah?" He asks, her words bringing him out of his trance.

"When did you become friends with Derek Hale?"

* * *

AN - Thanks for the support so far! Things are going to pick up now and fit into the season!


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks.

2 full weeks she spent resting herself and she only did it to keep Sheriff stilinski happy. The worry from him was enough to guilt her into promising those two weeks at home.

The only remotely exciting thing of those two weeks was going to the school to talk about her situation.

To her surprise she found an older man in the position of her principle. She learned quickly from Stiles that he was Allison's Grandad who came into town not long after her murderous Aunt had been killed.

Scarlett was over a year older then her best friends. She met Stiles when she moved. She was originally from New York and was 6 when she was taken to Beacon Hills. She then made friends with her mams old best friend Claudia's son. Her mam was a Beacon Hill's native so it was easy for them to settle back and she was then inseparable from Stiles and Scott.

So when Gerard Argent offered her a place in Junior year along her actual friends starting in August she took it.

She knew herself she wasn't ready to go back. The rumors and whispers would be too much. Her nightmares were bad, but she'd never admit that to the Stilinski men. She often found herself awake watching TV in the sitting room most nights after getting somewhere between 2-4 hours sleep. She would wake up in a sweat and crying at least once a week but refused to take the tablets left untouched on her drawer.

Her sleep didn't worry her as much as Scott and Stiles did. She noticed a difference in them straight away after being admitted.

The secret looks between them, the subtle nods and Stiles creeping out at all times in the morning.

They played a game where Scarlett didn't say anything it him about it and he didn't question why she was always in the sitting room in the early hours.

The store in which she worked at had closed down. The couple who owned it decided Beacon Hills wasn't as safe as they thought and pretty much upped and moved 2 weeks after she disappeared.

She did however find a lump sum of money in her account. Much more then she remembered. Upon discovering the money in her account the next day she received a letter from the couple explaining how they felt guilty she was taken outside the store and they didn't even have security cameras to help the investigation. They had given money to help the search for her and we're now giving her a profit they received from selling the store.

Pretty much it was guilt money. She couldn't even return it as they left no forwarding address.

"What's the plan for today?" Sheriff stilinski asks drinking coffee from the cup number 2 of the day.

"Going to go grocery shopping and maybe to a bookstore I've not really decided"

"Good no heavy lifting ask for assistance" as much as she wanted to argue her ribs were still giving her problems.

"I'll leave money on the table" He says leaving the cup bt the sink.

They both knew she wouldn't take it not for the next while anyways, had to get rid of the pity money somehow.

"Have a good day, I'll have dinner cooked for 8"

"You too Scar" The sheriff then walked out leaving her to continue writing her list.

Stiles was in school and she almost envied that he had his life mostly in order exact for him sneaking out. He was in school and the world moved on while she wasn't there. She was now 3 months behind everyone else and couldn't get past the fact winter had come and gone without her.

She grabbed her purse and made her way to her small black car and then headed to the store. She sang along to the radio at an obnoxiously loud tone which lead to a lot of people glancing at the car as she drove by.

When she arrived at the store it seemed fairly empty a few cars parked outside here and there. She grabbed a trolley making her way into the shop glancing for help, but finding no suitable characters she decided she could do this herself. She got through the first aisle before she needed to reach up to grab something. Shooting pains ran through her bottom ribs as she grunted her fingers almost grabbing the packet

"Need a hand?" A voice asks as stops struggling and turns her head way too fast.

There stood in his tall stature Derek Hale

"What do you do wait around to find needy girls?" she asks raising an eyebrow as he grabbed the packet by stretching his arm to the top shelf. Scarlett was no way small only an inch or two smaller then Stiles and Scott but Derek had a good few inches on her.

"I noticed a struggle, thought you'd appreciate not hurting yourself more"

"Excuse me I was not struggling" She's scoffs as he rolls his eyes at her a smirk on his face

"That's not the expression you had on your face"

She thought about lying, claiming she was fine. Then Sheriff stilinski popped into her head and the fear of him somehow finding out like he normally did.

"I'm having problems with my ribs" She sighs giving up the macho act.

"Your ribs?"

"Yeah apparently fractured a few before I was found and they should nearly be healed but I don't know they don't seem to be... "

"Maybe you should get that checked out and not be reaching for items on top shelves"

"Sheriff stilinski did tell me to ask for help"

"But" He asks as she looks over at the two cashiers chatting between themselves and the small young boy trying to restock shelves that look twice his height.

"Do they look like they want to follow me around and help?"

He scowled at the three uninterested employees as if making a personal reminder in his head.

"I'll help"

"I'm sure you have better things to be doing Derek"

"You need help, I want to help as you said I like to hang around and help needy girls" He smirks waiting for the reaction out of her.

"Needy?" She fakes sobs putting her hand to her head.

"What could you ever mean by needy? I like to look lost til someone comes and saves me"

He smiled at her as she notices a basket with a few items in his hand.

"Put your basket in the trolly if you're following me"

"Oh now we've gone from helping to following?"

"Sorry, helping" She rolls her eyes as he places the basket down in the trolley.

"Show me your list and i'll pick it up as we go along"

She was going to refuse, tell him she could pick up anything in arms length. But Derek Hale didn't look like someone who was to be argued with, unlike Stiles who she always won the arguments with.

He noticed her pause before she took the list out of her bag and handed it to him no questions asked.

"No argument?"

"Would I win?" She asks as he let's out a small chuckle more to himself

"No"

"No argument then"

They padded up along the second aisle as he grabbed a few things from the list and for his basket, her adding a thing here and there.

"So tell me how do you know Scott and Stiles?" She asks tapping her nails on the handle of the trolley.

"They trespassed onto my house a few months back"

"They what" She asks

"By accident"

"By accident?" She questions

"They also got me arrested"

She stopped the trolley at that staring at him with wide eyes.

"They got you arrested for them trespassing on your house?"

"No no, they thought I murdered my sister"

She actually thought she was going to pass out looking at the figure in front of her. He was reaching up for something and had said it all so calmly.

"And you haven't beat their asses why?" She near yells as he looked at her smirking at her confusion, clearly knowing something she didn't.

"We sorted it and they apologised"

"I'm going to have words with them" She mutters

"Aren't you going to ask me if I did murder her?"

"You obviously didn't if you're standing there, besides I know how close you used to be with Laura"

"So you know I'm a Hale?" He asks her curiously, she looked at him as if that was the stupidest question he'd ever asked.

"Of course I do, why would it be a problem?"

"A lot of people would turn the other way" He responds low.

"That scowl doesn't scare me off Hale" She responds turning the corner to the last aisle.

"I scare Stiles"

She laughed at his response

"Stiles is scared of me when i yell at him, I can imagine your scowl reaches new levels with him"

"Your scary?" He asks

"Believe me you don't want to see me when I flip the lid, especially when you're Stiles and can't take anything seriously"

"Noted"

She stopped the trolley at the checkout and started putting the items on the Checkout as the cashier rolled his eyes obviously upset he had to stop his conversation.

Once she paid she looked back and Derek nodded at her to go outside without him.

"I'll be out in a minute"

She trudged the trolley along the path to her car and then start to put the bags in the trunk. Looking back to the window of the store she could see a scared cashier getting a stern talking to by Derek before he grabbed his two bags making his way to the exit.

"Guess Stiles isn't the only one you scare"

"He wasn't doing his job someone needed to inform him of that" He stated as he went to grab one of her bags the same time she did.

" _Hey hey stay with me, come on Scarlett we're nearly there"_

She shot her hand back letting out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Derek's face was suddenly 5 inches from hers as he held her side, probably from the fact she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

She jumped back yanking his arm off her, a look of fear on her face.

"Sorry sorry" She manages to mumble out taking a step back. Derek took this as the time to let her go and grab the last bag for the trunk.

"I'm sorry I'm just still a bit jumpy I keep having these flashbacks" She was upset with herself for jumping away from him. All he had done was shown her kindness whenever he saw her and she had to mess it up.

"What kind of flashbacks?" He asks

She didn't know why she felt the need to spill her guts to someone she barely knew, she couldn't even find it in her to tell Stiles. They told each other everything and we're pretty much seen as one person to most people. But she knew Stiles was keeping things from her, she could keep secrets too.

"Whoever found me telling me I'm okay and safe, I always feel calm but I just see trees and it's like a fuzzy signal"

"Fuzzy signal?"

"Yeah kind of blurry I can never see the person, maybe cause I was in so much pain I kept blacking out"

He stood there nodding his head as she put her hand in her hair pushing it back from her face letting out a sigh.

"That's it always just the same situation"

"Are you having nightmares?" He asks as she looks up to meet his eyes. She looked deep into his orbs before pulling away.

"I should be going Derek thank you for your help"

She watched him close the trunk as she nervously jingles her keys in her hands.

He kept quiet and just as he turned and went to walk away she found the courage to break the silence.

"No argument?" She asks smiling as he turned back to face her a small smirk on his face.

"Would I win?"

"No" She scoffs as he crosses his arms over

"No argument then"

She laughed at him as she reached into her bag grabbing a piece of paper and pen. Leaning on the car she scribbled her number down and handed it to Derek. He reached his hand out an eyebrow raised at her.

"My number, if you need a favour anytime let me know I owe you one"

"If I get girls phone numbers for helping I should help more"

"Ummmmhmm become beacon hills superman you'll have girls fawning at your feet"

She opened her car door and watched as he tried to not chuckle at her comment. She knew he was known for being grumpy and always scowling but something seemed to bring out his inner smile.

She watched him walk away to his car before starting the engine and pulling out of the car park. She drove to the closest book store suddenly in a better mood then she had been in weeks.

She was about to get out of her car when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Opening it up she had a message from an unknown number in her phone

 _Just so you have my number in case you need "following" around again_

 _-Derek_

* * *

 _AN - Thanks for all the support!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know why you're bringing it up"

"Maybe because you got him put in jail?"

"Only for a night or two" Stiles scoffs

"Put wrongly in jail"

"Listen he's bad news okay not as much as I thought in the start but still bad news"

"So bad news but not bad news?" She asks

"Yes"

A knock on the door saved Stiles getting scolded anymore as he went to open the door. She was nervous as they had invited Lydia and Allison down for food. She knew Lydia, mainly from Stiles constant rambles of her. Allison she barely knew. She had picked up some pieces of info from Scott and Stiles through the last few weeks. She was new, kind, smart and her aunt had been the reason the Hale family house had burned down.

"She knows nothing okay keep it that way" She hears Stiles mumble as she walks to the hallway seeing Allison, Lydia and Scott there.

"Don't know what Stiles" She asks as he jumps at the sound of her voice, running a hand through his hair.

"I forgot about you and your super good hearing" He mutters jokingly

"What don't I know?" She asks a smile on her face looking at the three behind him.

"He doesn't want to tell you about the rave" Allison says as Stiles glances at her, eyes burning into her.

"A rave?" She asks

"Yeah a few of us are going, do you want to come I've a spare ticket?" Lydia asks as Stiles raises an eyebrow at her.

"Since when do you have a spare ticket?" He asks as she rolls her eyes.

"Since I know everyone duh"

She had heard the rumors of Lydia and like Stiles could see through the wall she put up. She knew from one of her teachers that she was insanely smart and how down to earth she could be when she wasn't trying to impress the whole school.

"I'd like that Lydia thank you" She smiled walking towards the kitchen, a victory smirk aimed at Stiles now sulking at the back.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Scott asks smiling at the plates of food wrapped in tin foil.

"Garlic bread and pasta salad for starters, Chicken pasta for main and fruit log for dessert"

"Wow if I had known it was a three course meal I would of brought some wine or cheese" Allison jokes as they settle at the table not far from the kitchen.

"My dad taught me some of his cooking, his grandparents were Italian so he came from a family of cooking big meals and spending time together over them… sorry if it's a bit over the top" She mutters at the end realising the amount of food she had actually prepared.

"No no it's fine I love Italian food the more the better" Lydia smiles as Stiles and Scott glances at her. Lydia had this look in her eyes when looking at Scarlett. Empathy, as if she could feel everything she went through.

Scarlett smiled back a thank you as she turned to plate the food up.

The conversation kept a quick and good flow over the food. After the starter and main, she was now plating up the fresh cream fruit log she had spent most of the morning making. There was leftovers she had plated into two; one for Sheriff stilinski and Melissa.

Stiles stood to her side as she handed him plate by plate til all five of them had one.

"It's been a long time since I've had a meal that good" Scott mumbles eyeing up the cake in front of him.

"I missed your cooking, it's hard to keep dad away from curly fries" Stiles mutters digging a fork into his cake before stuffing it in his mouth.

"Keep him or you?" Scarlett asks raising an eyebrow at the boy who almost chokes on his cake.

The room erupted into laughter as he simply rolled his eyes at her.

"So what's this I hear about Derek Hale being prince charming to you" Allison asks and Lydia leaned in closer to her, ready for any gossip.

"He's not playing prince charming" She laughs picking up some cake on her fork.

"Oh yeah cause helping a girl with her shopping isn't prince charming worthy" Lydia smiles as the boys kept their heads down out of girl talk.

"Oh lets not forget him giving her his number" Both her and Stiles choked on this as Scott widened his eyes at Allison.

"Scott!" Scarlett managed to choke out as she coughed the cake now stuck in her throat. "You have his number?" Stiles asks as Scott looked nervously at the two.

"And they text on the regular" Lydia smiled

"SCOTT" She now yells jokingly as the boy moved his chair closer to the two girls opposite the table. She had told Scott about having Derek's number and the texts here and there to each other. Knowing Stiles had some kind of distaste for him she had asked it stay quiet. Obviously Allison didn't count to him.

"Are you dating Derek Hale?" Stiles manages to ask as she glared at the two smiling girls across the table.

"No he's just being nice Stiles"

"Not yet anyways" Allison mumbles earning a laugh from Scott and Lydia.

"Did you miss where I said what's happened in the last year in Beacon Hills?" He asks as she snapped her head to him, the conversation tone suddenly changing.

"God no Stiles you've only told me at least 100 times about you getting him arrested for nothing"

The room fell silent

"This again?" He asks as she scoffs.

"Yes this again Stiles, he's only being friendly"

"Too friendly"

"What is your problem?" She snaps folding her arms over her chest.

"Derek Hale"

"What have you got against him?" She asks dropping her fork on the plate.

"He's dangerous and causes problems"

"Well I tell you what, Derek Hale is being a lot more problem free then you currently are"

"What does that mean?" He asks glaring at Scarlett.

"Don't pretend like you don't sneak out most nights, I've answered the calls from school about you ditching classes… the only time I see you is when I cook… At least someone is offering a bit more assistance than talking to me for an hour before sneaking out again"

"And your so problem free are you Scar? What about the fact when i do sneak in your always awake, you don't sleep and when you do I hear you panic and wake up crying"

She was shellshocked. The whole room tensed up, Scott glancing between his two friends. Looking at the boy in front of her she felt numb. Not even five seconds later his face softened up realising what he had said.

"Scar I'm sor-"

"Don't" She barely managed to get out tears filling up her eyes.

"Everytime I close my eyes I see _it's_ face, I can't sleep and I feel suffocated.. If you've noticed it and heard me i've never once woken to find you there.. I can't stand to be alone. You're right Stiles things have changed in Beacon hills, starting with you" She abruptly got up from her chair making her way to the hall grabbing her jacket and keys. She ignored Scott's calls as she slammed the door behind her.

She drove around for at least half an hour trying to clear her head. But all that kept going around her head was the forest, _it's_ face. Soon she found herself driving towards the spot she was shot. She got out of the car the wind blowing her shoulder length hair around her face.

 _Scarlett_

She whipped her head towards the voice coming from the forest. She moved towards it as if out of will. She moved further and further into the forest running. Getting too warm she pulled her jacket off and kept going going in seamless circles. It started to rain heavily and she lost track of where she even was.

 _Come on we're just having fun_

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she felt every inch of her soaked through from the heavy rain. The ground seemed to be shaking and getting deeper and she started to slow down. The mud now getting slippery she took careful steps not wanting to stop moving.

 _You can't escape me_

She screamed, covering her ears. She kept screaming even though her voice started to rasp from the loud shrieks coming from her. She felt paralysed. The voice had sounded like it came from right beside her. Was she going crazy? Was her brain finally giving in and just collapsing on itself?

She felt hands grab hers. She was shaking still screaming til she felt the hand move her face to meet his. Dereks green eyes looked into hers as the screams turned into loud sobs, him pulling her close to him shielding some of the rain off her.

"There's something wrong with me" She sobbed as he looked over her for any physical damage. His grip never softening on her.

"It called me out here I couldn't even control myself" She cried louder as he just shushed her sobs.

"I don't want this anymore I don't want to be afraid"

"I won't let anyone hurt you" He mumbles as she shakes from the cold and rain.

"Come on let's get you back to the car"

She didn't really zone in for the walk out of the forest. Derek took his jacket off placing it around her shoulders. His arms on her shoulder walking her back. Once they reached the edge she could see Scott and Stiles stood by his jeep, her car and Dereks.

Stiles ran over to her eyes wide and frightened

"All we could hear was your screams I'm so sorry Scarlett I can't even begin to apologise, please just" He starts going to put his hands on her arms as she flinched from him, a sadness taking over his eyes as she did that.

"Your right Stiles about it all" She says in a saddened monotone voice still shaking.

"I'm going to bring her to the loft" Derek informs Stiles as he looks at Scarlett.

"Is that what you want?" He asks her as she looks at him and Scott who had now walked up to them.

"Cover for me at home" She tells him as Derek now directs her towards his car.

Once inside she kept her eyes in front of her afraid she'd see or hear something that wasn't there again.

"You don't have to help me" She mumbles to Derek as he puts a small smile on his face looking at her.

"I know, but I want to"

She tried to smile back but it's only caused tears to well up again.

The rain got heavier outside as she watched Scott get into her car and drive it away. Stiles looked sadly at her giving a wave before getting into the jeep and disappearing down the road.

Derek started the car up and began the journey towards the loft. Every so often he would look at her, making sure she was still awake. It was silent except the pitter patter of rain on the window that was calming her fear down.

"I'm sorry" She apologizes at some point during the car ride. He glances at her confused.

"You're sorry?" He asks as she pulled his jacket closer around her as her feeling started to come back.

"I'm sure you have better things to do then chase after me in the forest, and you know sacrifice your jacket"

"You never have to apologise to me" He replies with a blank expression on his face.

"Thank you then" She mumbles leaning her head against the window of his car. Feeling tired she closed her eyes, the soft vibration of the car lulling her to sleep.

* * *

AN soooooo it's all about to start kicking off soon! Thanks for all the follows and favs!


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke up it was early. It wasn't exactly dark out but wasn't bright either, otherwise the window hidden by curtains would show some light. She was confused for a moment trying to figure out where she was when she realised the room smelt like Derek. Sitting up in the bed she saw her phone on a bedside locker she grabbed it even though she was certain she hadn't brought it with her. Tapping it the clock read 6.24am and at this point she considered that late for her.

Her eyes were drifting again when she heard the sound of a coffee machine go off making her aware of the fact someone was up. Last night's events must of taken some energy cause the only thing she could recall after falling asleep in the car was Derek opening the car door and waking her. Almost zombie like she got out before he had a chance to get or her side and started walking with him almost guarding her. He gave her the smallest tshirt he could find and tracksuit bottoms so she could change from the now semi dry clothes. The bottoms weren't too bad but t shirt could easily fit another quarter of her.

Hearing the machine now stop she got out from the bed and now made her way through the unknown home. She soon found Derek in the kitchen.

"I could of slept on the couch" She mutters her voice still full of sleep.

"Guests get the good bed" He replies continuing to butter sone toast on the okay before handing it to her.

"So breakfast and the good bed?" She asks as he nods turning back to the kitchen grabbing two cups.

"He was right" She mumbles as he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Stiles didn't have any right saying that to you" Derek replies sternly passing a cup of coffee towards you as you took a seat.

"But he was right"

He sighs as she looked for any corner of the room to seclude herself in.

"I can't remember the last time I slept for more than 4 hours without waking up from a nightmare"

"The sleeping pills?" He asks

"I took them once in the hospital and it made me worse, almost more lifelike as if it was happening all over again"

"Tell me about it"

She met his eyes at this and shook her head.

"You don't want to know" She whispers

"Tell me about it Scar"

He looked back to his face, he seemed sincere. I mean the worst he could do is called her crazy and call it a night. What's the worst that could happen telling him?

"Every dreams the same, I'm running and he's calling out for me.. I can barely breath and he keeps calling and calling until I trip and fall to the ground and then" She stops her voice cracking

"It's eyes are above me, red almost illuminance and it's teeth"

His face darkened at her words.

"Red?"

"Red" She repeated as he nodded his head.

"You don't have to worry about it, you're safe here" Derek starts as she let's out a short laugh.

"It's my mind isn't it, I'm going crazy"

"You're not going crazy" He states as she shakes her head

"I mean red eyes? What is this a brothers grimm fairy tale? What kind of sick trick is my mind playing on me?" She asks as his expression stayed the same.

"The brain copes with trauma in different ways"

"I don't get it" She mutters

"Why are you being so nice?"

He froze looking at her, his face the same sullen frown that was normal for him.

"I treat you how I treat anyone else"

"Bullshit" She mutters as he see the determination on her face.

"If it's pity, I don't want it Derek I'm sick of people pitying me"

"It's not Pity"

"So what is it huh? Every person I talk to about yu gives me the same response.. your moody and don't let anyone in… how come your different with me?"

The was a brief silence as a knife could cut the tension in the room before his voice broke it.

"Your mom was friends with mine, she was the one who found me after the fire she helped me deal with it until-" He paused not sure on how she was with the situation.

"So you put up with me cause my mom helped you?" She asks lowly barely finding her voice.

"That's part of it, but do you remember the weeks after the fire?"

She rattled her brain for memories around that time.

"My mom spoke about you alot, you spent most of the school days in her office and she helped keep your grades up"

"Yeah, everyone gave up on this grumpy sullen teenager who lost everything but your mom didn't, or you"

"Me?" She asks confused.

"You used to bake with your dad and send all the stuff in with your mom asking for her to give me something to remind me of happiness"

The memory flooded back of a younger her making batches of different cakes and such. It was a happy memory, her family back as one before the accident.

"I remember now, you told her I had enough cinnamon in the apple crumble to choke a person b to death"

His face lit up at her remembering as he kept a chuckle in.

"I've gotten better at those by the way" She slips in as he nods at her.

"But the thing that made me admire you the most, was the flowers"

"The tulips"

"The tulips" Derek repeats as she took a shaky breath.

"In walks Daphne Willow with the biggest bunch of tulips I'd ever seen I assumed she had bought them as you know they both loved tulips, but when I thanked her for them she told me not to thank her, but you.

You had overheard her favourite flower was tulips and asked your dad to bring you to buy them"

She stared at him, mostly shocked at how open he was being with her. She remembered now he had brought it up but it was at least 6 years ago and doubt she would've remembered if he hadn't brought it up. She save tulips in her mind, the big wild bunch she had demanded her father bought for her to give to him. It seemed like the smallest gesture but he had remembered and then suddenly like a light bulb going on something clicked.

"The tulips on my mom's grave, you put them there?" She asks eyes glossy keeping tears in she wouldn't shed.

"She did a lot for me, it was the only thing I could think of to show respect"

"Why did you leave?"

"After your parents accident there was nothing left for me, Laura moved and I went too. You were in good hands Sheriff stilinski was here for you"

"My dad was his partner at the station I think it shook him just as much. I was left to him in their will and I don't even think he was surprised to be honest"

"Your parents family never made a fuss?"

"Mom didn't have much family, I never met any of them and Dads weren't happy with who he married and he stopped contact with them over it"

He didn't ask any more about it, not wanting to pry into something that might be a touchy subject. Family always was.

"I'm sorry about Laura" She slowly says as he looked at her with a new emotion in his eyes.

"I am too"

"I just don't get people who thinks it's okay to take someone else's life you know?" He face got a bit more sullen at her comment.

"Yeah" He responds

"Don't blame yourself"

"What?" He asks as she takes a sip of the coffee now not hot enough to burn her.

"I spent a long time blaming myself for my parents death"

"Why?" He simply asks raising an eyebrow at her statement.

"The night of the crash they were- um they were coming to collect me from Scott's house"

"And you blamed yourself?" He asks as she nods.

"I kept telling myself if they hadn't come to get me they would still be here and wouldn't of crashed, it took a long time for me to get over it"

"I still remember the Sheriff coming and seeing Melissa crying in the kitchen, he brought me back to his and I never left"

"He didn't bring you to see them?"

"There wasn't much left to see the car went up in flames"

The room fell quiet, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Do you think things happen for a reason?" She asks sipping at the coffee as he leaned forward in the chair.

"Do you?"

"I hope so, otherwise I've had a shitty life for no reason"

* * *

"Hi Alison, It's Scarlett"

"Scarlett Hi" she beamed through the phone as she could hear a bit of tussling around with the phone.

"Look I just wanted to apologise for last night, I hope you don't think I'm some kind of bit-"

"Don't you even worry about that, boys are stupid" She could hear Lydia yell from the background.

She let a laugh through the phone, a sense of relief washing through her.

"Scott told me that they found you talking to Derek last night" Allison carefully says but she could evidently hear the smirk in her voice.

"Scott can't seem to keep his mouth shut can he" She laughs back

"I knew it" Lydia says her voice closer to the phone then before.

"You're still coming tonight right?" Allison asks as she glances at the time 13.42pm

"Of course"

"Well we're getting ready together and we'd love for you to join us"

"Sure, what time?" She asks noticing Derek leaning against the door frame.

"About 4?" Allison asks as she nodded through the phone.

"Sure i'll just run home and grab clothes and be over"

"Wait, grab clothes? Where are you?" Allison ask as Lydia gasps.

"Scarlett are you in Derek Hale's house?" Lydia nearly shrieks as she glances at the tall frame now interested in her conversation.

"Maybe"

The two other girls gasped as she let a laugh out to a now smirking Derek.

"So i'll see you at 4pm?" She asks

"I'll send you my adress" Allison responds before she hung up the phone.

"So where exactly are you going tonight?"

"Some rave?" She resounds as he loses his smirk.

"Be careful those things can be dangerous"

"Wow look who's sounding like an old grump again"

"I'm not old" He mutters

"Ummhmmm you just act like it"

The sound of feet caught her attention as Derek make a swift turn to the direction of the footsteps.

In walked a blind haired tall blue eyes boy who looked a bit startled.

"Sorry didn't realise you still had company" He almost stutters as she looked closely at him.

"Isaac Lahey?" She asks as he looks at her reasoning who she was.

"Hi Scarlett it's good to see you"

"You too, how's Ms Bayes without me?" She asks as he let's a small smile at the girl.

"She misses you terribly"

Ms Bayes had been both their Biology teacher even though they were in different years. She always rambled on to her about two students, Lydia and Isaac.

"You living with Derek?" She asks as isaac looks towards Derek for guidance.

"Yeah roommates for about a month" Derek responds as she nods.

"Hope he's not overcharging you, living with a grump like this must get you a discount"

Isaac let out a small laugh which resulted in Derek giving him a glare which shut him up pretty fast.

"Don't be mean now Derek" She rolls her eyes, bus defensive wall back up again.

"It was nice seeing you Scarlett i'll see you around" Isaac mutters before heading towards a room down the hall.

"That Derek Hale was mean" She points at him walking towards the door.

"Well are you gonna drop me home like a proper gentleman?"

* * *

AN - Sooooo next chapter is the rave chapter! (AKA draaaaama) I've changed a few things from looking back Lydia wasn't really at the rave but I'm gonna add her in and I know Alison elsewhere before but changing it up! Thanks for all the support


	7. Chapter 7

"Nothing happened"

"So you're saying you spent the whole night and this morning and nothing happened"

"That's what I'm saying" She laughs

"I don't believe you" Lydia replies finishing off applying lipstick.

She had worried about whether or not she'd actually get along with the two girls. But sitting on a bed while Allison curled her hair it felt like she'd known them her whole life.

"Listen if anything happens I'll make sure you two know first"

"You hear that? She wants something to happen" Allison jokes as Scarlett sighed knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"I think it's two sided" Lydia smirks

"I think you two are delusional" She laughs as Lydia shakes her head.

"As I said last night I think he's just being nice" She mumbles as the two girls raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know if you had told me that yesterday I might have believed it, but then you spent the night there" Lydia smirks as Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I think it's nice under all that frowning is a person" Allison starts as Scarlett's phone goes off beside her.

"Are you going to get that?"

She glanced at the phone to see the word STILES

"No"

Lydia and Allison glanced at each other a little nervous at her words.

"I know he went too far Scarlett, he had no right to bring up what he did but you didn't see him when you left when you wouldn't answer his call" Lydia starts as Scarlett just stares at the phone. The room went silent and the phone stopped ringing.

"He called Derek"

"He called Derek?" She asks as Allison nods her head finishing the last of her hair.

"After half an hour of looking for you"

"Derek found you really fast actually took him less than a half an hour" Lydia says now taking the curler from Alison.

"And you know how I know it's two sided?" Lydia then asks looking at Scarlett now glancing at the phone to see if it rings again. "He yelled at Stiles when he found it he was the reason you left the house… He cares about you, I've not seen that in him before"

* * *

"Have you seen Allison?" Lydia asks as she moves to the music glancing around the room.

"No?"

"She asked me to meet her near the bar nearly a half an hour ago.. okay you stay here I'll get her" Lydia smirks wandering away as she kept moving her body to the beat. Lydia and Allison had let her in on the fiasco of how her family didn't like Scott. To keep up appearances Allison was going on a 'date' her with someone from class. Dan? No maybe Ben?

She had seen a glance of Stiles earlier, he ran past a while ago giving her a quick sad smile. He looked like he wanted to stop and talk to her but chose not too. She had spoke with Sheriff stilinski, he had been the only one at home when she got back to get a change of clothes. He looked happy. His face lit up as he explained Stiles told him her and Lydia hit it off so well she went back for a girly night with her and Allison. He smiled the brightest when she said she'd be going back to hers again tonight as they had planned a movie night.

It was like she had lifted a weight off the older man's shoulders. His face seemed calmer and relieved at her words. It made her a bit upset knowing she was lying but decided he looked too happy to reveal the truth.

Well it was half the truth. She was going back to Lydia's tonight, but yesterday had been a completely different story.

She felt her chest tighten up all of a sudden. It was quick like someone had grabbed her chest and squeezed tightly. There was this smell, it was almost earthy? No it was like ash.

She felt dizzy as she made her way towards a door trying to find anywhere she get some air.

Pushing through some back doors she found herself in the night time air as she took a few breaths to calm herself down. It didn't seem to help as the scent was stronger now and seemed to make her feel heavy almost sleepy. It was then she noticed a room not far from where she was standing with a black haze on it. She felt drawn to it, as if the smoke was pulling her in she walked towards the room, the smell intensified and she swore she could hear her name being called from a distance as she put her hand handle and opened it.

There on a table was an almost passed out Scott surrounded by smoke. He could barely breathe, he was trying to speak to her as caught a glance of her as she opened the door. He looked panicked as if he was trying to tell her something but couldn't form the words.

"Scott?" She asks running to him as she tries to take a deep breath but coughs. She feels the smoke go straight to her lungs and makes it hard for her to catch her breath in the room. She found her lungs sputtering with the smoke a look of deep panic now on Scott's face, then suddenly she felt someone grab her head and shove it down onto a metal pipe.

She hissed at the pain as she felt a thump in her head that should be causing her a lot more pain but she couldn't breathe. The air was stuck in her throat like the panic attacks she took when she was younger, like the ones Stiles helped her through because he knew the feeling too.

She grabbed at her throat, tears starting to form and panic setting in.

A woman appeared over her, eyes interested in her as she scanned her body and face.

She bent down to her her hand in front of Scarlet's face. And as she went to choke a breath and blew a black dust into her face that seemed to go straight to her lungs.

"My, My what are you dear?" She asks as she turns and turns up the device that was forming more smoke in the room. She felt her legs go from under her, her eyes trying to focus on anything around her.

"See Scott, you're already a leader having people put their lives on the line for you"

Scarlett managed to lean on her arms pushing herself up, making a weak noise her breaths coming in short pants.

"She is a fighter tho, doesn't matter really it'll look like an accident for both of you-"

The door crashed open and she heaved trying to catch her breath. She started coughing her throat feeling raw as she gasped in and felt blood rise up her throat and into her mouth.

She heard a roar and lifted her head up to see Derek. Or what looked like Derek fighting the crazy bitch who had assaulted her.

He let out another roar and bit down on her shoulder. Wait

He quickly broke the machine in half before he pulled Scott barely to the exit of the room. He returned for her, his face still distorted and hair everywhere and those teeth.

As quick as a blink his face was back to normal. He carried her outside and just as she was beginning to feel fine again another rounds of coughing began as she could feel blood rise again.

"She blew mountain ash into her face" Scott barely manages to get out as she spat out blood onto the ground.

"Bring it all up come on" Derek says panicked checking her over for any other injuries noticing the bump from her head from meeting the metal pipe.

"Why is it affecting her? I thought it didn't hurt normal people" She heard Scott hurriedly ask as she felt a new wave of blood make its way up.

"It doesn't" Derek mumbles

* * *

AN - It's been way too long thanks for all the follows and favs!


	8. Chapter 8

"And you didn't stop him?"

"How could I Scar?" He whispers

"I don't know maybe go down and tell them it was partly your fault, promise not to cause any more trouble?" She asks

"I'm not causing trouble there's things happening in Beacon hills"

"So you're taking it upon yourself to fix its problems"

"Supernatural problems"

"And you can't just leave it to the supernatural beings maybe?"

"Its Scott Scar, I'm not going to let him go through it alone when there's dangers out there"

"Like what though Stiles"

"We already told you like Jackson and…" He looked at her and stopped. Since her leaving that night he took a new side of caution to what he said to her. He tried not to bring up that night and he tried not to bring up a certain werewolf.

"Go on say it I know you're itching too" She mutters as he rolls his eyes at her.

"Derek"

A thick silence took over the room. She watched him open and close his mouth a few times trying to pick the most sensitive words he could.

"I mean.. I just-"

"Stiles please" She asks rubbing her eyes drinking what was already her third cup of coffee that morning.

"We don't know what we're facing.. Or who" He mutters giving her a look she almost missed before walking out of the kitchen and not even a minute later she heard the door slam shut.

* * *

"You do know it's 4am"

"I know I um- I couldn't sleep"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my porch, Stiles is with Scott and I don't know where Sheriff is although it's obviously not at the station"

"He got fired"

"He did" She sighs. It wasn't exactly the best kept secret in this town that he had been let go.

"I'll be around in 20"

"Doors unlocked, I'm upstairs third door on the right"

Taking one last look down the empty road for either Stilinski men she returned into the warm home, leaving the door slightly open for Derek to get in. She thought it was ironic. Both of them for days now slipped out of tje house at some point after 10pm. Then both of them came back after 6am. Neither realised she was being left home alone.

Once she got back to her room she felt as if no time had passed before she heard another voice in her room.

"Should you really be leaving your door unlocked at 4am?" Derek asks leaning against her now opened door frame.

"Did you lock it after yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Then I've nothing to worry about plus it would take someone very brave to break into the house of the Sheriff" She smiles as he just gave her a slightly less frowny look back. He knew from her face her sleeping was worse than before. In fact she had slept on average two hours every night since the rave. She tried to hide it by smiling and covering it up with makeup but he saw right through it. Unlike the two boys she called best friends who were off running around during the night.

"When's the last time you slept?" He asks walking towards her at her window.

"Last night" She mumbles

"Properly" He then asks softly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"The night I stayed in yours I suppose" She replies so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Sheriff Stilinski lost his job Derek and I nearly turned blue in the face trying to get Stiles to go down to the station and get him to explain to them how he'd calm down and stop causing them hassle"

"And do you know what he said to me? He had to fix supernatural problems and that's what was causing trouble? When did he turn from Stiles Stilinski to Van Helsing?"

"You know Van Helsing was a vampire hunter right?" He smirks as she rolled her eyes at him turning to her bed and sitting down, placing her hands through her hair. Not long after she felt a dip on the bed beside her.

"He thinks I'm some kind of freak"

"What?" Derek asks

"I asked what the danger was and he got flustered asking did I not hear about Jackson and you"

"Me?" He asks

"Yeah you're the big bad wolf in this story keep up" She smirks as he let's out a huff and a small chuckle.

"And then he went on to say we don't know what we're facing or who and he just looked at me with this look I've never seen on him before"

"Uncertainty"

"He looked at me as if suddenly I was different as if he didn't know me my whole life… Scott said he never looked at him that way or that he can remember"

She took a breath turning her face back to see his, as per usual he had a mask on to conceal whatever he was feeling in that moment.

"It's because nobody knows what I am isn't it? Am I a threat?" She asks softly as his eyes grew dark with her words. The only thing that he let her see into most days was his eyes. He placed his hand on hers that was perched on the side of her face. He moved their hands together and placed it on her leg, her other hand still holding her face up as she stared at him.

"You are not a threat"

"How do you know?" She asks

"I've a pretty good radar for people who are" He says giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"If I start foaming at the mouth and morphing into some night creature you'll be eating your words"

"I think I'd be more worried about the foaming at the mouth"

"Yeah don't dogs get that, should I be more worried about you foaming at the mouth?" She asks now squeezing his hand in a playful manor.

"Very funny dog jokes now?" He asks as she let's out a small laugh.

"Don't you have a pack or something you should be getting to"

"You called me remember? Anyways they can deal a couple of hours without me before the full moon tonight"

She leaned her head against his shoulder

"This full moon, it's a big deal isn't it"

He grew quiet at her words letting a small sigh out

"Its powerful even I can't control myself sometimes"

"How do you do it then? Keep in control?"

"You use an anchor" Derek's hums as she feels her eyes falling heavy.

"An anchor?" She asks

"Something or someone who grounds you"

"What's yours"

"I thought i knew what it was... But recently it's changed"

* * *

 _She opened her eyes to realize she was lying on the ground alike many other dreams she had. But this time was different. It wasn't as dark, the sun was still setting and she could see much more of the forest then she was used to through a window. It looked different, almost golden in the remnants of the sun. The ground didn't feel wet like it used to and her ears were ringing. She then realised she wasn't on the forest ground at all but on a wooden floor._

 _She felt like she was drugged. Similar to how she felt when she had the mountain ash in her system minus bringing up blood._

 _She couldn't move, her mind was numb as she tried move an inch, even a hand. Time passed as the sun now set through the window and like a stitch suddenly she could move her top half of her body. She leaned up a bit patting the ground to see if it was real. The wood felt smooth under her fingers._

 _Panic filled her body as her hearing clued into what was around her. She could hear crackling and the room suddenly filled with the smell of burning wood._

 _The heat hit her next she moved her eyes around the room trying to move her legs again but they were still numbly stuck on the ground. She was barely able to turn her upper half enough to look at the huge open doorway that was allowing the flames to come into the room. The ringing stopped and she could hear screams. Piercing screams. There wasn't just one there was multiple screams for help. She raised her hands to her ears after a minute, not able to take the sound of crying and the sound of the fire burning through the house._

 _She recognised the house. She had been there a few times before it burned down all those years ago. It was the Hale house._

 _She could feel heat by her side knowing the fire was close, rapidly making its way through each room. Her breaths came faster as she felt the pain of the flames starting to burn her side._

 _Easily able to move her head now she looked around the room but could only see rings around her. Deep dark wooden rings marked into the floor. She racked her mind to why they would be there but stopped when she heard a noise. A huge crackling noise which made her look up._

 _The ceiling was covered in flames. Bright orange overtook the high ceiling and soon she could see the pressure of the fire work its way through the wood. The wood was cracked and dipped down, then one more crack before it collapsed down on top of her. Before she got a full scream out the wood crushed her body engulfing her into flames._

"Scarlett it's okay, it's okay wake up"

She opened her eyes tears flowing from them to see a shocked Stiles standing in the doorway. Sheriff Stilinski's arms wrapped around her frame pulling her to a sitting form against him. She left out shrieks of heartbroken sobs out, her arms near her face from trying to protect herself from the falling ceiling.

Stiles leaned against the doorframe. A look of sorrow on his face putting his hand through his shortly cut hair. He watched his dad rock her back and forth, her sobs sending a new wave of guilt to him every time.

* * *

AN - thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Here drink this" Lydia smiles handing her the glass.

"What's in it?" She asks sniffing the drink and getting a strong alcohol smell off it.

"Just something to lighten the mood… Although you seem stressed here take another"

"Eh I don't-"

"Come on it's a party, relax enjoy yourself"

She glanced at the redhead in front of her as she now stood with two glasses. She took a sip and let the taste linger in her mouth before giving a quick nod back.

"Thanks Lydia" She smiles as Lydia just nodded back to her. A strange look on her face before she suddenly snapped back into her happy stance like before.

"Now go enjoy yourself or I'll have to invite Derek to an underage party" Lydia winks as Scarlett let out a laugh as she nods her head taking another sip of the drink.

She wandered around the group, stopping a couple times to talk to a few people she knew. It was mostly polite talk updating them on when she was coming back to school etc.

She had drank one drink before she had found her way through the crowd looking for Scott and Stiles. The two stood side by side deep in some kind of conversation.

"Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asks almost too suddenly when she stood near them, quite obviously changing whatever conversation they were having.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asks as she rolls her eyes at him, standing at Stiles side.

"Because you're the guy Scott" She states putting the glass to her lips.

"It's, like, what we do" Stiles nods along

"But I didn't do anything wrong"

"Then you should definitely apologize. See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong"

"I'm not apologizing" Scott huff's as the other two raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asks as Scott just nudges his head back.

"Probably. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nutjob. Scar disappeared off the fact of the planet for months... And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face"

"Don't stab yourself in the face"

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here"

She whipped her head around to where Scott was looking. Jackson was someone she only knew a bit of information on from Derek and Stiles. She'd seen him a few times at games when supporting the team. He was a bit of an ass sometimes but he definitely didn't deserve to be whatever creature he was morphing into most nights. Lydia still obviously had no clue if she had invited him along. It was almost a sad situation to say the least.

"I'm going to find the bathroom" She mutters finishing off her second drink, Stiles raising an eyebrow at her finishing the drink so quickly.

She pushed her through the crowd for what seemed like forever. More and more people were filling the room. Pushing against her and making her almost feel suffocated in the room. She took heavy breaths feeling slightly dizzy and buzzed. What was in that drink? All the faces were looking away from her, as if she was invisible. It was like a sea and she was drowning trying to make her way through. It was progressively getting louder. Voices were filling the room with incoherent mumbles. It was like white noise getting louder and louder as she tried to find some space to get out of this wave of people. The sound was almost deafening until they all disappeared.

The room was suddenly empty. Every single person vanished within a blink.

"Hello?" She calls turning around in the room but finding not a single soul left. She walked towards the patio door and walked through to the swimming pool. It was eerily quiet.

Something didn't feel right. She still felt buzzed but couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Hello?" She repeats but again was met with silence.

Walking to the edge of the pool she looked at her reflection. She could see the general tiredness in her face even though she'd covered it up in makeup. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and then blinked a couple of times to see purple colour eyes staring back at her.

Then she heard a cock of a gun. She turned around quickly to see a figure stood not too far away from her.

They were dressed in full black just like that night although they were closer than before. She could see blonde locks seeping through the lack material covering every inch bar the figures eyes. She could of swore she could seem them smirk through the material as the gun was shot and she was thrown back into the pool.

She closed her eyes as she entered the water and felt a heavy weight on top of her body.

Splashes of red surrounded her as her blood mixed with the water. She pushed her hand to her chest and closed her eyes unwilling to see anymore red. When she did open her eyes there was a body in front of her moving frantically. She tried to move she was met with a kick to the stomach that knocked the wind right out of her lungs.

She gasped and felt the water fill her lungs, then felt an arm grab her and pull her up.

She looked up to find Jackson staring back at her, his eyes flashed for a second before he stood up and left her by the side of the still had her hand on her chest as she removed it to see nothing. No red, no wound no blood. Stiles ran over checking her once over to make sure she was okay as she coughed up whatever water she had swallowed as Jackson stood by Matt's side.

"What are you looking at?" Matt screams glaring heavily at the room. The whole room froze staring at the scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles to her as he walks away from the pool side.

"The cops are here. Party's over!" Someone yells as the whole place makes a dive for the exit.  
Scott grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her and hoisting her up so they could leave with everyone else. She walked quickly along with him as she continued more coughs still patting her chest.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay I can call Dad see if he'll come home"

"I'm fine and to be honest i'd prefer if you don't tell him"

"I'm sure he won't mind.. I could- I'll make something up "

"No"

"I think-"

"I said no Stiles okay? No"

"I've never seen you that scared not even after your parents died Scar don't tell me you're fine you're nightmare today and now this tonight you obviously aren't fine" There was a brief silence in the room that both that was so thick both of them felt like they were going to explode with the tension.

"Are you fine Stiles? Because I've seen you spend countless hours in that room trying to play detective and when you're not you're running around the forest with Scott"

"This isn't about me"

"Well I certainly don't want it to be about me" She yells as he raises an eyebrow at the strength of her voice.

"Poor Scarlett right? Some psychopath tried to kill her and she can't remember… Her parents are dead and she can't sleep without seeing something attacking her… I don't want it to be about me I'm sick of people pitying me Stiles I can't take the whole town thinking I'm the charity case and you thinking it too"

"I would never-"

"We always argue" She cuts him off. "We always argue now Stiles I can't remember the last time we had a full conversation without one of us getting pissy with the other and storming out to avoid the topic we've been dancing around for months now"

He looked at her, she hadn't been this honest with him, not since before she disappeared. He let out a sigh walking over to the couch and sitting beside her but looking straight ahead at the wall.

"That night you, eh I was having car problems… I had broke down not even five minutes away I was trying to jump start the car when I heard it, I heard the gunshot Scar. It didn't click til I saw police cars heading your direction. I ran, as fast as I could and when I got there I saw Dad standing there on the road staring at a pool of blood on the ground"

"Your phone wasn't too far from it but Scar there was so much blood I don't know how you survived you know a person has 9 pints of blood and that doesn't seem that much, but there was so much blood then the faintest drops leading to the forest, then nothing.. Sniffer dogs were called in but they couldn't pick a scent up past the road we spent weeks me and Scott looking for you with the search party but nothing

Then the night Scott was bit there was a call I heard from the station radio, half a body was found"

"Laura Hale"

"Yeah it was Laura, but all we heard was it was a young female found and we-" He stopped his voice shaking.

"You thought it was me?" She asks as he just looks at her and nods his head.

"I don't remember anything past being shot Stiles, I wish I did. I wish I knew the truth it drives me mad that the information is somewhere in my brain, cause I didn't close my eyes, I didn't black out so why can't I remember? Weeks... I wasn't in the forest for days it was weeks and I can't remember anything but this creature chasing me growling with red eyes"

His head snapped up.

"A creature chasing you"

"Yeah it's the recurring nightmare I have"

"What did it look like?" He asks as she widens her eyes a little at his sudden interest.

"Large and fast I always have an overwhelming sense of panic when I see it, it calls me and the dream always ends the same way"

"How"

"I trip and it stares down at me, it's dark and all I can see are white sharp teeth and red piercing eyes staring at me"

"It's a werewolf" He mutters

"What" She almost whispers

"A werewolf that's what's attacking you"

"Like Derek?" She asks.

"Although Derek isn't my favourite character it wasn't him" He states after a pause which made her raise an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?" She asks

"Scar, Derek's the one who found you and brought you to the hospital"

* * *

She listened to the dial tone ringing on and on. Strange considering he always answered her calls. She listened to the beep of the voicemail as she tapped her fingers against the table.

"Hey listen I know you're busy being pack leader but when you get a chance could you ring me back, I need to talk to you…"

* * *

AN - Thank you for all the support, comments etc! Let me know what you think of everything so far


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you got something going on with Derek Hale?"

She rolled her eyes at the woman in front of her as she sat with a smile on her face.

"Not you too Melissa"

"I think it's cute" She smiles as Scarlett raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's just being nice'

"Oh hun" She starts nodding her head letting a small laugh out. "Scott's dad was nice to me, tried helping me out all the time, drove me around, picked the phone up whenever I called…"

"Well I called him last night and got no answer what does that tell you" she asks sipping at the coffee in her hands.

"It tells me you care he didn't answer"

She looked down at the chart on the desk trying to avoid Melissa's stare at her.

"Scott said he's good for you" Melissa starts as Scarlett tried to hide the fact she was surprised by what she said.

"Said that he's different with you, nicer… He said that even Stiles won't admit but he knows he's good for you too"

"Did you know his mom?" She asks after a brief pause changing the conversation somewhat.

"I did, she knew your mom better than I knew her but we spent time together. She was a busy woman suppose it came with having the large family living in the house…"

"He told me about my mom helping him after the fire"

"Broke your mom's heart seeing him like that"

The phone across the room rang as Melissa moved swiftly to answer it. She heard back and forth chatter for a while. She took her own phone out of her pocket and checked it. No new messages and no missed calls.

"Okay so we need to get down the the station" Melissa says as Scarlett puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Is everything okay?" She asks

"I think so, Scott and Stiles are there they think there's a lead in the murders and need me to make a statement"

"You know the murderer?" She asks shocked as Melissa swiftly grabbed both their jackets.

"No, but I did meet him in the hall"

* * *

"Is that Stiles?" She asks seeing a head down the corridor through the crack of the door.

"I'll be back in a second" She tells Melissa leaving her at the front of the station calling for Scott. She wandered down the hallway noticing the eerie silence in the station even for the night time shift.

She pushed the door open enough to get through to find both Stiles and Derek on the floor.

"Stiles why are you on top of Derek"

"Oh thank god get him off me" Derek mutters as she could see Stiles roll his eyes.

"Hey buddy you think I like this any more then you?" Stiles asks

"I don't know you look pretty comfy" Scarlett mutters leaning against a table.

"He stinks of Dog"

"Werewolf joke, funny I like that" Scarlett says as Derek gives her a strange look but soon a lot of realisation comes across his face.

"I'm serious" Stiles mumbles

"Shut up I'll rip your throat out.. With my teeth"

"Feisty" Scarlett notes as she turns to walk out of the room.

"Wait Scar" Derek yells

She stops and turns, arms folded.

"Yes Derek" she asks as she smiles sweetly at him.

"She's mad bro" Stiles almost laughs as Scarlett cocks her head to the side. Derek glares at Stiles head before bringing his eyes up to hers.

"I'm sorry"

"Nah sorry won't cut it, not only did you disappear but on a full moon. No one heard from you and you didn't call me or even text me"

"I was busy" he cuts in as Stiles let's out a whistle.

"Wrong move" Stiles mutters as Scarlett let out a huff at his words.

"You were busy? That's great thanks I'll remember next time I'm just here to help you pass the time, just let me know next time you're 'busy' so I don't waste my time trying to find you"

"I didn't mean it that way Scar I-"

"No it's fine Derek maybe you're better off being alone if you're not going to bother keeping in contact with people who actually care for you… I just thought you cared for- you know what forget about it" She stopped herself while frantically tapping her fingers against her arms.

"I care for you Scar"

She looked at him. He wasn't smiling but there was a lightness to his face. He wasn't keeping her out with his usual stare.

"Well this is awkward for me" Stiles mutters

"You found me in the woods?" She asks after a few seconds as his eyes darkened at her words.

"Yeah"

She nodded and moved back to them. Pulling Stiles off him in a swift turn.

"Ouch watch it I can't feel anything"

"Dork" she snorts at him.

Just then a shot was fired and she jumped putting her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"What was that?" Stiles asks

"Scar hey you okay?" Derek asks as she stared wide eyed at the half closed door.

"Melissa is out there" she manages to get out starting to move.

'Don't… Please don't Scar, stay in here Scott can manage it" Derek pleads. She doesn't argue and just sits down in the floor beside the two. She swears she could hear them both audibly sigh that she actually listened.

"Scar… Your eyes"

"My eyes?" she asks glancing at the two who looked amazed by her.

"Their purple"

"What?" She asks taking her phone out her pocket and seeing her eyes reflecting off the screen. Purple iris's looking back at her.

She threw her phone back on the floor and refused to look at them anymore. Flashbacks of the pool played in her head. Her standing there, her eyes shining the same colour as they were now. She felt a range of strong emotions go around her body as a thick silence filled the room.

"Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asks trying to take attention off her.

"I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this" Derek replies his full attention still on Scarlett.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asks

"Universe balances things out. Always does" He informs her as she now turns to meet his eyes.

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asks starting to piece it together.

"And killing people himself"

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?" Stiles asks "Balance" Scarlett mutters

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely" Derek mumbles back

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles asks rolling his eyes.

"Yep."

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just - do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process" Derek replies as she notices the cuts on his palm from his nails.

"Wha - oh, what are you doing? Aw, gross." Stiles mumbles his face pale.

The room fell quiet. Something felt different. She felt this energy I her. A warm energy that seemed to be going round and round in her torso and edging towards to her hands.

"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asks after a few minutes.

"I think so. I can move my toes"

"Dude, I can move my toes"

She leaned her forward as both men watched her. She placed her two hands on Derek's chest, the energy moving through her fingertips to him.

She made a whimper of pain as derek's eyes shot up to her face. She felt weak but she knew it was still there it was like a black jaze under her purple one. Once the haze went go abdc straight away collapsed into his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her, then leaned up pulling hair out of her face seeing her eyes closed.

"Did- did she heal you?" Stiles sputters

"I think so"

* * *

She woke up in her bed. It was starting become light as she could see light creeping through her curtains.

She turned around in her bed to find a body beside hers.

"You're awake" Derek asks as she squints at him.

"Are you watching me sleep?" She asks as he let out a brief chuckle.

"It was more watching you to make sure you were okay"

"I'm tired" she responds, cuddling at little closer to him on the double bed.

"Why are you lying in top of the duvet?" She asks opening her eyes to squint at him again.

"Its mainly in case Sheriff stilinski comes in, but I've heard Stiles tell him twice that he's watching you and to go back to bed"

'Sleep watcher Hale to the rescue" she laughs still half asleep rubbing her eyes.

"Well if your gonna be here for much longer could you please get under the duvet? I'm cold and you're restricting my duvet"

He looked like he pondered on it for a moment before standing up briefly, pulling the blanket back and getting in.

"And if sheriff stilinski comes in?" He asks as she smiles.

"He'd probably be happy that out of me and Stiles one of us has brought someone back by now" she chuckles.

"Are you still cold?" He asks a moment later as she nodded her head.

"Its because you're weak, you will be for a few hours at least" he states moving closer to her, placing his arm over her and pulling her close.

Heat overtook her body.

"You're like a radiator" she mumbles leaving into his side.

She had started to drift again when she heard him open his mouth a couple of times but never speak.

"You healed me"

"I know" she sighs.  
The quietness overtook the room as she knew he wanted to ask more but didn't.

"I felt this… energy in me so much emotion. I don't know how it healed you but it was like you had a black haze on you and I had this feeling in me to get rid of the haze"

"You took it away"

"I took it away" she responds her hand placed on his chest similarly to how she had healed him.

"I didn't know what was going to happen when I put my hands on you, it was just this overwhelming feeling of I had to"

"Thank you"

He listened to his breathing. It got a bit deeper luling her almost back to sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without discussing what she had called him for two nights ago.

"You found me" she whispers as she felt his body tense at her words and his breathing pick up again.

"Scott asked me not long into me knowing him to keep an eye out… I had heard about you as soon as I came back and I knew I had to find you, I was going to before Scott even asked me to"

"And you did"

"When I found you, I thought you were dead scar. Your heart was beating so slow, slower than I've ever heard anyone beating before. You were pale, covered in blood and your lips blue... I thought I was too late"

"I'm glad you weren't"

* * *

AN - Thanks for all the follows, faces etc! Things are starting to heat up drama wise end of next chapter


End file.
